Super Smash Saw
by Utamate
Summary: Hello, Smashers, I want to play a game, many of you shall die, only few will survive, if any survive, you will endure unimaginable pain, and face off against others and have them die to save yourself, or die to save them. You all have a reason for being here, You all will pay. Live or Die? The Choice is yours. Let the games begin. THE GAME HAS ENDED! WE HAVE A WINNER!
1. Hello Link

Hey guys, I'm doing this because I like SSB and Saw, so let's mix em up. Who will survive? Who will fall?

* * *

Link opened his eyes to find himself with a neck brace on.

"W- What the?!" yelled Link, "Where am I?!"

A video turned on, Link turned to the screen to see a puppet.

"Hello, Link..." said the puppet, "I want to play a game... You have befriended your opponents in the arena, but when given the choice, you decide to slash them with your sword, this time, you have no weapon, but you have the chance to beat your opponent once again, but the way to play is different. The loser will die..."

A light turns on next to Link, he sees Zelda, panicking.

"Link! What's going on! Help!" she yelled.

"Shhh! Listen!" Link yelled back.

The puppet continued, "When the game begins, every breath you take will tighten the brace on your neck, about 5 breaths should decapitate you. Link, you know you love Zelda, yet, you have beaten her to simply win a game... but will you beat her one more time, and take her life? Live or die... The choice is yours... Let the games begin."

Link and Zelda took a deep breath and held it.

They somehow were able to hear each others thoughts.

"Link! What are we gonna do! I don't wanna die!" thought Zelda.

"I don't either, we have to hold our breaths for as long as we can!" thought Link.

"I can't hold it!"

Zelda started to shake, and then she exhaled, then inhaled, then held her breath.

"Are you ok, Zelda?!"

"OW! OW! OW!"

"ZELDA! ARE YOU OK?!"

"YES!"

Link then ended up exhaling, inhaled, then held.

"We only have 4 breaths left! We're gonna die aren't we, Link!" thought Zelda.

"One of us is, Zelda..." thought Link, causing Zelda to tear up.

Zelda exhaled, inhaled, then held.

Her face showed obvious signs of pain, then she let out a yell, inhaled, then held.

"ZELDA!" thought Link.

She tried to hold her breath, but at that point, the pain was too much, she couldn't hold her breath anymore.

"Link!" thought Zelda, "I lov-"

Zelda breathed out, and then the brace on her neck fell off, along with her head, killing her instantly.

The brace on Link's neck falls off, then a door opens.

He looks at Zelda's head, and tears up.

"I'm sorry, Zelda..." said Link, as he walked though the door.


	2. Hello Popo, Hello Nana

Guys do not go crazy about the Ice Climbers relationship. If you don't like where it's going, then stop freaking reading!

* * *

Link walks into the next room. The door closes and locks behind him.

"Whoa!" he yelled, "Um... What's this?"

Link picks up a paper near handcuffs connected to 2 inch metal bars, connected to a big machine, covered with a blanket.

_Insert Hands _Is what it said.

"What's under here?" he asked, "OW!"

Link was just hit in the head by a mysterious figure, until he was unconscious.

When he woke up, he saw Popo on the other side of the machine, right infront of both of them, is a blade.

"What are we doing here, Link?" asked Popo.

"I don't know!" said Link.

A blanket from above them was removed, as they saw Nana, she was put in a laying position in the air, with another blade below her stomach.

"Nana!" yelled Popo.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?! HELP! US!" yelled Nana, panicking.

"GET US THE HECK OUTTA HERE, LINK!" yelled Popo.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!" yelled Link.

They see a video start, with the same puppet looking at them.

"Hello, Link. Hello, Popo. Hello, Nana." said the puppet, "I want to play a game, Popo, Nana, you two have always been fighting animals, instead of just getting away, uncaring of the deaths you caused, only caring about yourselves."

"THAT'S A LOAD OF CRAP!" the Ice Climbers yelled.

"You are usually peaceful, Popo, but when your lover here gets threatened, you attack." said the puppet, "But, If lives were on the line, would you take a friends life, or give your own. When the game begins, the blades will spin, and Popo and Link will be able to push the machine, to save Nana, the machine must go all the way to one side, whoever's side it goes to will die. The time limit is sixty seconds, if neither Popo or Link have died when time runs out, Nana will be the one to die. Link, are you willing to break up this couple to save your own life? Popo, would you kill your friend to save your lover? Live or die. The choice is yours... Let the games begin."

The blades start spinning.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" they all yelled.

Popo pushes the machine and the blade gets about half an inch away from Link before he can push it back.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Link.

"I'm saving the one I love!" yelled Popo, "I have to kill you Link!"

"Take him down, Popo!" yelled Nana.

**WARNING: FORTY FIVE SECONDS!**

Popo and Link start pushing the machine, trying to get the blades to kill each other.

"WE DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" yelled Link.

"I do!" yelled Popo, "I'm not going to let Nana die!"

**WARNING: THIRTY SECONDS!**

"Fine! Be that way," said Link, "I'm going to be surviving, one way or another."

Link pushes the machine with great strength, it cuts Popo's stomach a bit, but not enough to kill him.

"GAH!" yelled Popo, in pain.

"Popo!" yelled Nana, worried, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah!" said Popo.

**WARNING: FIFTEEN SECONDS**

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Popo, furious, "THIS ENDS NOW!"

**WARNING: TEN SECONDS**

"IT DOESN'T HAVE TO END LIKE THIS!" yelled Link, "PLEASE!"

**WARNING: FIVE SECONDS**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Nana, thinking she wasn't going to make it.

"TIME TO DIE LINK!" yelled Popo, as he pushed the blade with more force than he's ever used, even in a brawl.

The blade goes inside Link, and starts cutting him open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Link.

**GAME OVER!**

The machine locks in place, with it all the way on Link's side.

"Oh my god!" yelled Nana, watching as Link yells in pain, his blood starts to splatter all over the place.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" yelled Popo, drenched in Link's blood.

"You'll die... you both will... he'll take you... you don't stand a... a..." said Link, never finishing his sentence.

Link's eyes closes and his head hits the blade, causing more blood and brains to splatter.

About a minute passed until Link stopped bleeding, obviously dead.

"Oh my god... That was horrible!" said Nana.

The machine moves her away from the blade and drops her on the floor.

"We have to get outta here." said Popo.

"Let's go." said Nana.

A door opened, and Popo and Nana walked inside, to a challenge that was going to be quite gruesome.

"No, NO!" yelled Popo, shocked at what he saw.

* * *

Looks like Link's game has ended, what do you think about Super Smash Saw so far? What do you think the game is?

If you have an idea for your own trap/game, pm it to me. I would say review, but that's breaking a rule.

Will Popo and Nana survive the next room, we'll see next time on Super Smash Saw.


	3. Hello Pit

So, you might be wondering what Popo and Nana are going through in their next game. It's time to find out.

* * *

Popo and Nana walk into the room, they see a very, very strong glass wall between them and Pit.

The door closes from behind them.

"Finally, someone's here!" said Pit, "What's going on you guys?"

"No idea." said Popo.

"Although we almost died." said Nana.

"Yeah, I had to kill Mario to get here." said Pit.

"We had to kill Link." said Nana.

They look around the room, on each side of the room, there's a knife, and a cleaver, on a table, there's also a hole, and a scale in the middle of the room.

"This scares me" said Pit.

"Same here," said Popo.

"I've been scared all day," said Nana.

A video starts as they see the puppet.

"Hello, Popo. Hello, Nana. Hello, Pit. Pit, you have been beating the people who your teammates call evil. Unknowing of what they actually wanted, unknowing if they even wanted to do what they were doing. Now, you, Popo, and Nana will pay for your sins."

"What do you mean?" asked Pit.

"In this game, you will use the tools on the table to give me the flesh that I demand. Cut what I want, and put it down the hole, it will fall on the scale then. In the end of 60 seconds, whoever has given me the least amount of flesh will die. Pit, you may think that this is unfair with 2 against one, but with the Ice Climbers size, against yours, it is fair. Live or die. The choice is yours... Let the games begin!"

The timer starts, and everyone starts panicking.

"Oh god, what do I do?!" asked Pit.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" yelled Nana.

"SHUT UP GUYS! I KNOW WHAT WE HAVE TO DO!" yelled Popo.

"What?!" yelled Pit.

**45 seconds.**

"Oh god, this'll be painful." said Popo, his voice stuttering with fear.

"What are you doing, Popo?!" asked Nana.

"I can't look!" yelled Pit.

Popo picks up the knife, and puts his left hand on the table.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Nana.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" yelled Pit, panicking.

**30 seconds.**

Popo starts sliding the knife across his wrist, causing the knife to slowly cut off his hand.

"POPO!" yelled Nana, crying.

Popo was unable to talk, all he could do was just keep on cutting and scream in pain.

The knife soon goes all the way though, Popo picks up his severed hand and puts it down the hole.

Pit bolts for the cleaver, and starts chopping at his arm.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Nana.

"AHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE LET THIS END SOON!" yelled Pit, as the cleaver went though his arm, and he puts it down the hole, causing the scale to go in his favor.

**20 seconds.**

"Nana, If we're gonna make it, we have to work together!" yelled Popo.

Nana grabbed the cleaver, and put her left arm on the table, her right arm, with a cleaver in hand, starts shaking violently.

**15 seconds.**

"HURRY!" yelled Popo.

Nana starts screaming, and then plants the cleaver on her arm, cutting it off in one hit.

**10 seconds.**

Pit yells in pain as he starting slicing at his foot.

Popo and Nana quickly put their arms down the hole, making the scale balance.

Pit then finishes cutting through his foot, but has trouble hopping to the hole.

"Nana, cut off my other hand, quickly! Please!" said Popo, scared, yet confident.

**5**

**4**

"Ok!" said Nana, she cuts off Popo's hand and grabs it from the floor.

**3**

**2**

"THROW IT!" yelled Popo, panicking.

**1**

Pit throws his severed foot at the hole, and Nana throws Popo's severed hand at the hole.

Everything seems to slow down as the limbs get closer to the holes.

When Pit's foot gets to the hole, it ended up being just a bit too low, and bounces off the wall, to the ground.

When Popo's hand gets to the hole, the palm of his hand got through, and his fingers hang off the edge, but the hand tilts in their favor and falls on the scale.

**GAME OVER!**

Pit's side of the room starts to engulf in flames.

"AHHHHHHH! HELP ME! PLEASE!" yelled Pit, yelling in pain as the fire started cooking him alive.

Popo and Nana hugged each other and looked away in fear, being unable to watch Pit die.

The fire makes it so that for awhile, they can't even see Pit, but then he hits the wall, startling both Popo and Nana, with most of his skin turned burnt black.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Pit yelled, his yells got weaker and weaker, and then gets silent.

The fire stops and they see Pit, completely burnt, some of him even cremated.

Nana starts to cry and digs her face into Popo's chest.

"We'll get outta here, I swear!" said Popo.

The door opened, and they walked into the next room.


	4. Venus Fly Trap

Popo and Nana walk into the next room.

"Umm... what the heck?" asked Popo.

A figure appears, and knocks out Popo and Nana.

Popo wakes up to hear Nana crying and panicking.

They both seem to have a metal trap around their necks, with spikes all in it.

A video starts with the puppet looking at them.

"Hello, Popo, Hello, Nana. I want to play a game. Around your necks is a death mask, as you see, a knife between you two. You will use the knife to find the key, here is a hint. It's right before your lover's eye."

They look at each other to see that one of each other's eyes are all bloodied, and saw traces of stitches.

"Live or die, the choice is yours, let the games begin."

The video stops but time doesn't start.

"What the?" said Nana, as she was unable to get her arm off the chair she was on, and then saw that she had a bionic arm on, as well did Popo.

"He probably wanted to give us a chance." said Popo.

Popo pulled as hard as he could to get his arm off the chair.

"OW OW OW!" yelled Nana, as her wrists were being squeezed.

Popo finally got his arm off the chair, and then the resistance keeping their arms on the chair, fell off, causing the timer to start.

**60**

"Oh god!" yelled Popo.

"I didn't understand that hint right, but I think I know what it meant." said Nana, looking at Popo's eye.

"What is it then?!" asked Popo.

"Give me the knife, quickly." said Nana.

Popo bolted for the knife, but didn't give it to Nana.

**45**

"Give it!" yelled Nana.

"No! Lemme do this!" yelled Popo, "AHHHHHHH!"

Popo used the knife, and cut right under his eye, he stopped about a third of the way through.

"God that hurts!" he yelled.

"Popo, you don't have to do this!" yelled Nana.

**30**

"Yes I do!" yelled Popo, "AHHHHHH!"

He cut all the way through, dug into the slot he had made and found the key.

"There we go!" said Popo.

Popo found the lock on Nana's trap, and took it off with the key.

**20**

"Oh god, gotta hurry!" said Nana, as she took the knife.

"Come on, you can do it!" said Popo.

**15**

"AHHHH!" yelled Nana.

She tried cutting, but the pain got too much.

**10**

"AHHH!" yelled Nana.

Nana forced herself to cut all the way through, she quickly found the key.

**5**

**4**

Nana bolted to Popo and found the lock.

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled Popo, in fear.

**3**

**2**

Nana dropped the key before she could get it on the lock.

"NO!" she yelled.

**1**

She grabbed the key and put it in the keyhole, but before she could turn it...

**GAME OVER!**

"AHHHHHHH!" Popo yelled.

The mask closed, impaling Popo's head all over.

"POPO! NO!" yelled Nana.

"N- Nana... I L- Love Y- you..." said Popo, he fell onto his knees then on his face.

Nana knew that the one she loved had died.

She talked through tears and stuttered alot through her speech, "I love you too, Popo."

She kneeled down at Popo's dead body, and looked at his eyes through the mask.

She then kissed the mask where Popo's lips would be.

"I'm not going to die, I'll win this for you." said Nana as she walked through the door to the next trap.


	5. The Fatal Five

Nana walks into the next room, and once again gets knocked out.

When she wakes up, she sees some of her fellow smashers with her, all with collars around their necks with a rope attached to the back.

"What's going on?" asked Snake.

"Help!" yelled Kirby.

"Ok, even I'm a bit worried." said Meta Knight.

"Nana, what's going on?!" asked Peach.

"No idea." said Nana.

A video turns on with the same puppet on it.

"Hello, Kirby. Hello, Snake. Hello, Meta Knight. Hello, Peach. Hello... Nana... I want to play a game, all 5 of you are in your final few traps, but this is where many of you will die. This is what I call the fatal five. This is your first trap. You have 15 minutes to think about what you're going to do, do not take too long, when the 15 minutes are up, the bombs in this room will detonate. As you see in front of you, 5 boxes, glass boxes, with keys inside, break inside, get the key. When one of you head to the boxes, another timer, with 60 seconds on it, will start. When someone other than you goes for a box, then the collar around you will choke you, but don't worry, 60 seconds of choking shouldn't kill you, at least, not with this trap. When the 60 seconds run out, all the collars will be pulled to the wall, which happens to be covered... in spikes. Live or die... The choice is yours, let the games begin."

The video stops and the 15 minute timer starts.

"We need to choose an order, guys." said Nana.

"She's right we need a gameplan, this is teamwork!" said Peach.

"It's also for our lives!" yelled Meta Knight.

"I'm not going to die because of you four!" yelled Snake.

"SNAKE! WAIT!" yelled Kirby.

Snake started slowly getting to the box, causing everyone else to struggle not to get pulled to the spike wall, causing them to choke, the 60 second timer starts.

**60**

"Here it is!" said Snake.

He punched the box and broke the glass, dug his hand in the box and got the key.

"G- Get back!" yelled Nana.

Snake started to step back, on his way back he said, "Peach, go next!"

Peach stepped forward as Snake stepped back. Snake choked himself on the collar a bit so that he doesn't overshot and send himself flying into the spikes.

**45**

Peach has trouble getting to the box, and desperately reaches for the box, her fingertips about an inch away from the box.

"Come on! Come on!" yelled Peach.

Kirby stepped back a little bit more, and let the spikes go in him just a bit, so that it did hurt, but not kill.

Peach was able to grab the box, break in, and get the key.

By that time, Snake got his collar off.

**30**

Peach started stepping back, and said, "Go Nana!"

Nana bolted for the box, making Peach land on the back of her head, but she was able to get up.

"Too much speed!" yelled Peach.

Nana was already at the box, she punched it but it did not break.

**20**

"Come on! Break!" yelled Nana.

She punched it again, and it didn't break.

"ARGH!" Nana grunted as she used up almost all her strength to break the glass and finally get the key.

**10**

Peach was able to get her collar off, as Nana stepped back.

Meta Knight tries to get to the boxes, but they see him doing something the rest haven't.

"Meta Knight, what are you doing?" asked Kirby.

Meta Knight jumped up, and broke the box infront of Kirby.

"Saving our butts!" yelled Meta Knight.

**5**

**4**

Meta Knight throws Kirby his key, Kirby then bolts to get his collar off.

**3**

**2**

**1**

Kirby panics, but failed to get the collar off in time.

**GAME OVER!**

"NO!" yelled Meta Knight.

Kirby's collar goes towards the spikes, taking Kirby with it, he is then impaled, and dies.

Meta Knight grabs the box and holds on as tight as he can.

"NOT LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE THIS!" he yelled, "AHHHHHHHH!"

Meta Knight starts to bleed at his neck, and in 10 seconds, is decapitated.

"Oh my god..." said Peach.

"Better them then us." said Snake.

"Yeah..." said Nana.

"Why would you say that Nana?!" yelled Peach.

"I made a promise..." said Nana.

"About what?" asked Peach.

"Popo died, I promised him I'd survive, no matter what... and I don't care if I have to kill you two for that! I plan to do it!" yelled Nana, as she bolted int to the next trap.

"Man, this stuff has changed her." said Snake.

"I guess I understand... but I already am ok... I know Mario died, but Pit got him killed, and Pit's dead too now, so he got what was coming." said Peach.

Peach and Snake walked into the next room.


	6. Mouse Trap

When Peach and Snake walk into the next room, they see Nana on the floor, knocked out, then a figure appears and knocks the two out as well.

When they wake up, Snake is on the floor with a metal bar above him.

Nana is on the ground, and Peach is laying down, with a rope connected to her arms and legs.

The video starts.

"Hello, Snake. Hello, Peach. Hello, Nana. I want to play a game. Snake, you are in the most danger in this situation, Peach, you're in danger, but not as much, Nana, you're only in slight danger. Nana, you may or may not know that I have removed your shoes, that is to make it harder, as the floor is covered in broken glass, so watch your step. In this game, you must just walk to the key, and take it, but you'll have to jump high, and a shard will go in foot to make it worse. If you cannot get the key and unlock them in 60 seconds, Peach will lose her arms and legs, and the bar will cut Snake in half, think of it like a mouse trap. Live or die... the choice is yours... let the games begin!"

the timer starts.

"Get me out!" yelled Snake.

**60**

"Oh god..." said Nana, looking at the glass, then at her bare feet.

She moved a step, and a shard of glass went into her foot.

"Ow!" yelled Nana.

"Take the pain, Nana! Take the pain!" yelled Peach, trying to motivate Nana.

Nana then took another step.

"Man, this hurts!" said Nana.

**45**

"Come on you baby!" yelled Snake.

"Screw you!" yelled Nana, who then ran for the key, stepping on more and more glass.

"AHHHHHHH!" she yelled from pain.

"Come on you can do it!" yelled Peach.

"I don't know if I can!" said Nana, crying due to pain.

**30**

Nana jumped up but didn't get the key, the glass in her feet went in deeper.

"AHHHHHH!" she yelled.

"Come on!" yelled Peach.

"You've gotta be kidding me, Nana." said Snake, "Welp, we're screwed."

Nana jumps up and and touches the key, but doesn't grab it.

**20**

"GOD! THIS HURTS!" yelled Nana.

She jumped and got the key down.

"Good job, Nana!" said Peach.

"Now get that key over here, and get me out!" yelled Snake.

**10**

Nana runs, and endures the major pain at her feet and gets to Peach.

"Thanks, Nana." said Peach, as Nana used the key and got Peach out of the trap.

"Hey, What about me?!" yelled Snake.

**5**

**4**

"We can't just leave him!" yelled Peach, "Nana, do something!"

**3**

**2**

Nana throws the key into the glass.

"Nana!" yelled Peach and Snake.

**1**

Nana looked at Snake, Snake was looking at Nana, scared.

"Game over..." said Nana.

**GAME OVER!**

"SCREW YOU NANA!" yelled Snake, "AHHHHHHHH!"

The bar fell down on Snake, causing his waist to bleed.

"I HATE YOU, I HOPE YOU DIE!" Snake yelled.

The bar went back up, and then back down on Snake, this time, cutting him in half.

"Die, Nannnnn" said Snake, unable to finish his sentence before death.

"Why did you do that, Nana?!" said Peach.

"He was disrespectful of the person who was saving his life, which means he didn't want to live." said Nana.

From the ceiling, 2 things fell to the floor. Nana's boots, and a note.

Nana took all the glass out from her feet, making grunts of pain.

"Are you ok?" asked Peach.

"Yeah." said Nana, putting her boots back on, and grabbing the note.

"What does it say?" asked Peach.

"_Those who do not appreciate life, do not deserve it." _said Nana.

"So, you're saying that puppet, thinks we don't appreciate our life?" asked Peach.

"Well, I have once heard a man say that most people take life for granted." said Nana.

"So, he's killing everyone, because he thinks we should want our lives more?" asked Peach.

"I guess so." said Nana, "Let's go."

Peach and Nana walked through the door to see the next trap.

They saw a note in the room.

"_Welcome to your final trap." _said Nana.

* * *

Alright guys, Next time we'll have the final trap of this Super Smash Saw fanfiction.

Who do you think should live? Peach or Nana.

Vote at my profile!


	7. The Final Trap

Ok guys, it's time to finish off the series with a bang! It's the final trap! Who will live? Nana or Peach? Let's see!

* * *

Peach and Nana walk into the next room, and get knocked out for maybe the fifth time today. They wake up to see each other in opposite sides of the room, with chained attached to their ankles.

"Nana, I guess this is it. We're gonna make it!" Peach said happily.

"Yeah! We are!" said Nana.

The video turned on.

"Hello, Peach. Hello, Nana. I want to play a game. You two have gotten this far, but only one can escrape from this trap, all you have to do is get out of the chain, and leave. I will give yuo a hint to how to escape. Sometimes, blood is better than water. Live or die... Make you choice... Let the inal game begin"

The video stops.

"Nana, what does he mean by that?" asked Peach.

"I have no idea." said Nana.

"We're gonna die here, aren't we?" asked Peach.

"I guess so..." said Nana, sad.

They waited, and waited, and waited, all they did was sit there, thinking of how to escape.

"AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Peach from pain.

"What's wrong?!" asked Nana.

"I understand now! We have to pull our foot off!" yelled Peach.

"Peach, wait." said Nana.

"I don't see you with a better idea!" yelled Peach.

"I do have an idea!" yelled Nana.

"Well, then, what is it?!" yelled Peach.

"Remember the glass in my feet? When I took it out, I bled, maybe I could use it to slip out." said Nana.

"That's a good idea, Nana." said Peach.

Nana took off her boots, put her hand to the bottom of her feet, and smeared the blood over her chained ankle.

"Come on, Come on!" yelled Nana.

Nana pulled hard, and her foot soon slipped out of the chain.

"Ok, Nana, now can you help me out too?" asked Peach.

Nana put her boots back on and walked to the light switch.

"Nana, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Peach.

Nana turned off the lights, making the only light in the room the lights from the room past the door.

"Nana, what are you doing?!" yelled Peach.

Nana walked to the other side of the door, to freedom.

"Nana, wait!" yelled Peach.

Peach reached out for Nana. While Nana put her hand at the door, then smiled at Peach.

"Please! Don't do this to me!" said Peach, crying.

"Game over..." said Nana.

"Nana! Don't!" yelled Peach.

Nana slid the door shut leaving Peach to die in the darkness.


End file.
